You Can Take Those Words Off Of Paper And Stone
by Rah.RaZorBlade
Summary: Bazaar things happen in beacon hills. Dean investigates and ends doing something he never thought he'd do, help a monster. One-shot.


"Derek, you're alright." Stiles said, trying to calm the wolf down.

The wolf whimpered, he was injured. Stiles didn't know where, Derek refused to tell him.

"Don't move!" A voice came from behind them.

Derek and Stiles both stood up. Derek's wolf started to surface, clearly not liking this new guy. His eyes shone blue and he bared his teeth. Snarling and growling at the intruder.

"What the hell?" The man said.

"Derek, stop that! Stop it!" Stiles begged.

Derek stepped in front of Stiles. Protecting him, his friend, his boyfriend, his pack, his Mate.

Stiles heard the gun cock and pushed his way in front of Derek.

"PLEASE!" He begged.

"Please don't shoot him! His injured!"

"He was going to kill me!" The man defended.

"No! No, he wasn't! He's scared and hurt. He thought I was in danger." Stiles sighed.

"Well you will be if you don't tell me what the hell is going on! Who are you?!" The man yelled, clearly frustrated.

"I'm-I'm Stiles Stilinski." Stiles said.

"The sheriff's kid?" He asked.

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Well that's great, Dean. Can you take us to the vets? It's in town."

"The vets? Shouldn't I be taking him to the hospital or something?" Dean said raising his eyebrow.

"I-it's a bit more complicated then that, I'll explain everything to you once we get him help, please?" Stiles hated begging, but when the time called for it, he had to.

Dean nodded.

"Fine, but try anything stupid and I'll pull the car over and shoot you both."

Stiles gulped but nodded.

"Thank you."

Stiles quickly grabbed his phone and rang Deaton to tell him there was an emergency and he'll be at the vets soon. They piled into the Impala. Derek and Stiles sat in the back. The wolf's head resting in Stiles' lap. He was whimpering and shaking. Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair and kissed his cheek.

"Shhh. You're alright, babe." He whispered.

Derek whined and curled in closer to Stiles. Stiles sniffled and wipes away a stray tear, he hated seeing his mate like this.

Dean looked back at them in the review mirror.

"How long have you been dating?" He asked.

Stiles looked up.

"Just over 2 years, we're mates."

Dean frowned.

"Mates? But aren't you..." He trailed off.

"Human? Yes." Stiles answered.

"What are you? You're not just an ordinary human?"

"You're smart kid. I'm a hunter." Dean looked back into the mirror.

"A werewolf hunter?" Stiles asked, clinging to Derek a little tighter.

"Yeah, well, a bit of everything, werewolves, wraths, vampires-"

"Vampires are real?" Stiles was shocked, it was shocking enough werewolves were real, but VAMPIRES?!

Dean nodded.

"So where's the vets?" He asked.

"Just coming up on the right."

Dean pulled into the car park and helped Stiles get Derek out of the car.

"Get the door." Dean ordered Stiles.

Stiles hesitated. He was only used to taking orders from Derek.

"Stiles!" Dean snapped.

Stiles opened the door and yelled out to Deaton.

"Bring him in here." Deaton said to Dean.

"Put him down there, now, go to the waiting room," Deaton said, gathering things together.

"But-" Stiles started.

"Now, Stiles. Or you can go home." Deaton said sternly.

Stiles and Dean sat outside.

"Care to explain?" Dean said.

Stiles sighed deeply and shrugged.

"It all started when I was 16, my best friend and I were in the wood looking for a dead body -don't ask- and well we got separated, and Scott got bitten by a werewolf, then we met Derek,"

Stiles went on telling Dean about everything that's happened from Peter to Jennifer to the Nogitsune.

"But you're not possessed any more right?" Dean asked slightly moving away from the teenager.

"No, I'm good." He laughed at Dean's nervousness.

"So you didn't mention anything about you and Derek. How did you become Mates?"

Stiles shrugged.

"Not sure, Derek didn't really explain it, he just said 'you're my Mate, now you have I move in with me. Blah blah blah.'" Stiles imitated Derek's voice...poorly.

Dean chuckled then sighed, turning to Stiles.

"You know, once he heals, I'll have to kill him, he's a monster." He said.

Stiles gaped.

"What?! No! He's never hurt anyone! None of the other wolves have!" Stiles defended.

Dean shook his head.

"You said the Alpha's-"

"The Alpha's aren't part of our pack! They tried to kill us! I promise you Derek and the pack haven't and won't ever hurt anyone, I'll prove it to you!" Stiles was starting to panic.

He can't loose his friends or his boyfriend. He'd be alone! He's lost so much in his life, he can't loose anyone else!

Stiles wiped at the tears on his cheeks. His panic started to rise. They both froze when they heard Derek give an ear-piercing howl from the operating room.

"Derek! Settle down! Get back on the table!" They heard Deaton.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a very frantic Derek looked around the room. He whimpered when he spotted Stiles' tear-streaked face.

He turned to Dean and growled, flashing his glowing eyes.

"Derek! What are you doing?!" Stiles yelled, running over to the wolf.

Derek frowned at the human and hugged him.

"You were about to have a panic attack, I was worried." Derek said, nuzzling his head into Stiles' neck.

"I'm fine, just go back into Deaton, please." Stiles begged.

Derek whimpered but did as his Mate told him. He could tell Stiles was already upset, he didn't want to add to it. He kissed Stiles lightly on the forehead and stumbled back to Deaton, he was weak and fragile.

Stile sighed in relief when Derek entered the room. Dean turned to him.

"That's twice he tried to kill me today!" Dean frowned.

"He won't hurt you!" Stole snapped.

"He could here me panicking, you know, after you threatened the life of my Mate. Several times, may I add!"

They sat in silence for a while until Deaton came out.

"He's alright now, you can take him home, Stiles, but make sure he doesn't get out of bed until he has all his strength back." Deaton said with a nod.

"I will, Doc, thank you."

"Do you need a lift?" Deaton asked.

Before Stiles could answer Dean spoke up.

"I can give them a lift." He cleared his throat.

Stiles looked to Dean and nodded. Dean and Deaton helped put the masculine wolf in the car. As before, Derek and Stiles sat in the back, the same way they were on the way to the vets, with Derek's head in Stiles' lap.

Derek slept all the way home. Dean and Stiles didn't say anything, unless it was giving directions.

"Thanks for the ride." Stiles said when they pulled up at their house.

"Not a problem, Kid. I would like to come over tomorrow to talk to you and your pack." Dean said sternly.

Stiles froze.

"Why?"

Dean sighed, helping Stiles take Derek into the house.

"Because I want to see for myself that they're not a threat. And I want to catch the son of a bitch who is."

After lying Derek on the bed, Dean turned to Stiles.

"Make sure your everyone is here by 2pm tomorrow." He ordered, before walking out the door.

Stiles sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed. When did everything get complicated?

He felt arms wrap around his chest and a pair of legs wrapped around his hips, soft lips kissing his neck.

"You're meant to be resting." Stiles smiled.

Derek sighed.

"It's hard to rest when my Mate is stressed and the anxiety is strong enough to wake me up."

Derek rolled onto his back, pulling Stiles along with him.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

Stiles sighed.

"Dean is coming back over tomorrow to meet the pack."

"Why?" Derek was clearly unimpressed.

"So he doesn't kill us. So we can tell him what's actually killing these people. So he knows we're not a threat-"

"Okay, babe, I get it." Derek smirked, kissing his partner.

"C'mon, you need sleep too." Derek said, helping Stiles take off his jeans and jumper.

"Good night, handsome." Stiles whispered.

"Good night babe."

* * *

"Yeah, well, unless you want to be killed by a hunter, get your fury ass over here." Stiles hung up the phone and rolled his eyes.

The pack was being difficult. No one wanted to meet someone who was keen to kill them.

Within the hour the whole pack was there, all panicking in Stiles' and Derek's home. A knock on the door sprung them back into reality.

No one moved. Stiles rolled his eyes, standing up to answer the door.

"Dean." He said when he came face to face with the hunter.

Dean nodded and push passed Stiles, entering to lounge room. The pack stopped and stared at the hunter. Lydia broke I to a flirty smile.

"Well, aren't we handsome." She mumbled.

Dean winked at her.

Stiles rolled his eyes and offered Dean a drink who declined.

"Alright, well let's get started." Dean sighed.

A few hours later after the pack had filled Dean in on EVERYTHING, Dean leant back in his chair, he thought for a while.

"Alright. I'll help you track this son of a bitch down and kill it. Then when that's over, I'll leave town. But if I'm brought back here because of random animal killings, I'll have no problem sticking a bullet in every last one of you."

Lydia raised her eyebrows.

"Umm. But Stiles and I are human, so that'd be murder."

Stiles glared at her as I to say 'Lydia, shut your mouth before you make the situation worse.'

"That's fair." Derek said from the couch. He was pale and looked extremely tired.

"Derek-" Stiles started but was cut off when Derek grabbed his arm and pulled the human onto his lap.

"Don't do that!" Stiles glared struggling to get up.

Dean wasn't a homophobe, but he self uncomfortable.

Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Can't you two cut it out?" He groaned.

"I'm trying, but Derek won't friggan- let me go Derek." Stiles pushed against Derek's chest, struggling to get up.

Derek was highly amused. A huge smile spread across his face. He loved watching his Mate struggle and loved making him feel awkward at inappropriate times.

Stiles finally stood up and brushed himself off. He cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologised.

Dean nodded awkwardly.

"Yep, okay. Well I'm going to leave, ring me-" he handed Stiles his phone number "-if you find out anything else."

Stiles nodded and extended his hand to Dean.

"Want me to put my number in your phone?" He asked.

Dean nodded and handed his phone over. He looked over to Derek when he heard the wolf growling.

"Oh, shush you." Stiles said.

Derek snarled at the hunter, growling a little louder.

"Would you stop it!" Stiles said again. shaking his head.

"Sorry about that." He apologised to Dean.

Once Dean left, the pack stayed seated.

"Sooo... He's not going to kill us?" Scott said slowly.

Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"No, Scott. He's not going to kill us." Stiles replied.

"Everyone get out." Derek groaned.

Everyone stood up and left. Stiles sighed.

"Why are you always so cold towards them?" He asked.

Derek shrugged.

"Because I want to be left alone with my Mate." Derek purred.


End file.
